drwhofanfilmfandomcom-20200214-history
Squiff
Character Squifford "Squiff" Donald Nighy is a brash and outgoing young pirate from the 1600s. Despite his lack of knowledge, he makes up for it with a sharp wit and an inquisitive mind. After being given knowledge of further societal developments past his age, Squiff is rightly aggressively anti-capitalist. Adventures Squiff, at an early age, was adopted into piratehood, and was often thrown off the ship by the captain in lessons on how to 'not drown'. He eventually got his revenge on his crew by finding their smuggled gunpowder for a plot The Doctor had. On the Incubus space station, Squiff fought the waxmen and used his keen senses to locate an explodable item, aiding The Doctor in taking the ship down. He complimented Blumberg on her offensive use of a keyboard, fitting with his violent sense of humour. (ASMR-my of Whispers) When investigating a missing person's case in 4047, The Doctor, Squiff and Blumberg were split apart when looking for the killer, a Taran Wood Beast. Squiff was used as bait for the trap, but when it went awry, The Doctor and Squiff had to follow it to Tara. On their way, Squiff encouraged The Doctor to face The Daleks once more, and the two encountered Dalek Megatron. After a casual amount of bantering, The Doctor was able to blow up Dalek Megatron and the two made a hasty retreat. The Doctor and Squiff then arrived in Tara in time to save Blumberg. (''Crime Crackers III'', Daleks Oh No) While The Doctor was investigating a play about himself, Squiff and Blumberg had a crisis of confidence in him and decided they wanted to leave the TARDIS. Fortunately (or unfortunately), The Doctor convinced them to stay, and the trio work together with The Big Blue Doctor to defeat Scruntar. (''The Greatest Play in the Galaxy'') Later, on the pursuit of Dr. Frankenflop, Squiff was brought to a town at Christmas time. Squiff had no idea about the modern iteration of Christmas, so The Doctor takes this opportunity to educate him on the matter, while Blumberg searches for Frankenflop. When the trio reunite, Blumberg has found Frankenflop's son and final creation, Jedward Knifehands. When it is revealed that they are enemies of Frankenflop, the gang is attacked by Jedward until Squiff defeats him with several Christmas ornaments, announcing his attacks as he performs them due to marathoning Power Rangers prior to this adventure. (''Knifehands'') After shaming Blumberg for her cornflake-related endeavours, Squiff brought up the previously-undiscussed Dalek Soundwave and the opportunity of attempting to kill him. When facing him and his array of allies, Squiff decides to announce he is The Doctor, use the sonic screwdriver and then has sex with Dalek Soundwave. Dalek Soundwave then dies, and Squiff decides to quit the TARDIS club, which The Doctor reacts to by exploding the local area. (''Daleks Oh No: Escape 2 Cereal'') Much later (as noted by Squiff's longer hair) The Spirit Warrior Monk contacts the gang to inform them of Dalek Unicron's imposing threat. The Doctor and Squiff note on his immense size, and then decide to combat him by summoning a giant Slime Girl. This works, not in a combat sense, but more in the fact that it disgusts him enough to blow him up. After this, they see the ghost of Deep Wang, blow up a statue of a transphobe, and are then contacted by the Ryusoulgers in an new mission to go "back... to the future" (''Daleks Oh No 3: Hell'')'' At some point in his adventures, Squiff was dropped off at the Companion Daycare, and was talking with fellow companions until Blanos eradicated immense amounts of life, including Squiff. Fortunately, thanks to the valiant efforts of The Doctors, Squiff was brought back to life when Blanos was defeated. ([[Sheda 2|''Sheda 2]]) One Christmas, Squiff and The Doctor were on the trail of The Shakri's latest diabolical plot. Squiff destroyed The Shakri's machine, but was killed by Shakri in retaliation. Upon his deathbed, Squiff told The Doctor that "life rolled an epic captain, the rarest of all loot tables," and he was "lucky enough to win the need roll". (''The Shakri, The Rani, and the Room'') . (AMAZING HALLOWEEN)]] After his death, he haunted the seas as the spirit of a dead sailor, spooking many people away from the Seer Witch's cave. However, this did not work on a visiting Original Doctor. (AMAZING HALLOWEEN) Appearances * ''ASMR-my of Whispers'' * ''Daleks Oh No'' * ''Crime Crackers III: Bore & Slaughter'' * ''The Greatest Play in the Galaxy'' * ''Knifehands'' * ''The Shakri, The Rani, and the Room'' * ''Daleks Oh No: Escape 2 Cereal'' * ''Daleks Oh No 3: Hell'' * ''Sheda 2'' * AMAZING HALLOWEEN * The Christmas of Ranskoor Av Kolos Notes Squiff is The DoctorCategory:Companions Category:Communists Category:LGBTQ+ Characters Category:Doctors Category:Humans Category:Ghosts